comunidadfandomcom-20200215-history
Comunidad Central Discusión:Rango de bot/Archivo 2
Esta página es un archivo de las solicitudes de rango de bot. Si deseas hacer una solicitud nueva para rango de bot ve a la página adecuada. Elder Scrolls (4) 19:17 8 may 2015 (UTC) }} :Tres meses con rango de bot, lo que significa que se ha de retirar el flag a patir del día 17 de agosto. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:49 17 may 2015 (UTC) Halopedia 2 :¿Otro bot? Actualmente Halopedia ya tiene una solicitud de rango de bot aceptada hasta el 31 de julio (ver más arriba) para el tema de las cateogrías ¿Por qué no lo está haciendo? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:09 2 jun 2015 (UTC) ::Ocurre que este el programa con el que se controla a este bot no está capacitado para realizar la tarea que hace falta. Un administrador de aquí se ha ofrecido a hacer la tarea del bot. Puedes leer más acerca de esto en el link de la conversación. Image:Obliterador_title.gif Image: Emblema Obli96.png Talk 18:38 3 jun 2015 (UTC) :::¿Qué programa/s va a usar Tonobot? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:55 9 jun 2015 (UTC) ::::Disculpas Zeist, se me olvidó llenarlo. Esta vez usaré AutoWikiBrowser. Ya lo he puesto en la plantilla. 03:33 10 jun 2015 (UTC) :::::Por nada, gracias por añadirlo. ¿La comunidad está de acuerdo? --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:33 10 jun 2015 (UTC) ::::::En teoría puedo decir que la comunidad sí que está de acuerdo con los objetivos así como también el uso de un bot para conseguirlo. Pero acabo de dar una noticia actualizada en un lugar donde estoy seguro que será leído por la mayoría de usuarios activos. Image:Obliterador_title.gif Image: Emblema Obli96.png Talk 10:50 13 jun 2015 (UTC) :::::::Ya tiene el rango de bot por un mes. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:12 14 jun 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Hola Zeist, estoy al tanto de que ya ha sido un mes. La mayoría del trabajo ya ha sido hecho y me falta muy poco. Espero que no sea mucha molestia pedir que el periodo sea extendido otras dos semanas. Espero tu respuesta, gracias.-- 04:05 14 jul 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Lo tienes de nuevo por el tiempo que has pedido. Un saludo :) --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 10:11 14 jul 2015 (UTC) Comunidad Central Steven Universe Fanon Wiki :Hola de nuevo, la consulta con la comunidad se deja abierta una semana. Y para este tipo de consultas evitemos las encuestas anónimas, mejor pide a los usuarios que dejen sus opiniones en los comentarios. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:16 13 jul 2015 (UTC) :Muy bien!!! entonces solo esperare aqui Rodehi | ¡Mensajes Aqui! http://rodehibardoku88.deviantart.com DevianART 01:37 14 jul 2015 (UTC) :Listo aqui te espero!! ^^ :Rodehi | ¡Mensajes Aqui! http://rodehibardoku88.deviantart.com DevianART 16:58 21 jul 2015 (UTC) ::Hilo:96775#12. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:05 21 jul 2015 (UTC) :::¿Hay alguna novedad aquí? Espero que me digas si ya dejaron los votos en los comentarios y cuando das por cerrada la votación. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:58 18 ago 2015 (UTC) ::::Declino por falta de respuesta. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:59 14 nov 2015 (UTC) Avatar Wiki 02:29 25 jul 2015 (UTC)}} :Concedido el rango de bot hasta el 25 de enero de 2016. Espero que os sea muy útil. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 13:04 25 jul 2015 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki (2) 17:59 25 jul 2015 (UTC)}} :Ya lo tienes hasta el 26 de agosto. Espero que te cunda mucho, un saludo.--'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:09 26 jul 2015 (UTC) Halopedia :Concedido hasta el 26 de febrero de 2016. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:46 26 ago 2015 (UTC) Wiki Terraria :Actualmente en uso, el flag de admin (para borrar redirecciones rotas) se lo tendría que dar y quitar un burócrata de vuestra comunidad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:43 16 sep 2015 (UTC) ::Listo, ya le di a tu bot el flag de admin. LordEnder - Muro - Contribuciones 23:39 16 sep 2015 (UTC) :::Las tareas del bot ya concluyeron y el flag de bot ya fue retirado por LordEnder. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:59 17 sep 2015 (UTC) Wiki Terraria (2) Hola LordEnder, he leído el foro y me gustaría, por favor :) que explicaras que quieres decir con: Precisamente es bueno y necesario que existan redirecciones para poder llegar al artículo con el título correcto y evitar que se creen artículos duplicados con otros nombres. Actualmente redirecciones dobles solo hay dos y redirecciones rotas solo hay siete. ¿Me puedes mostrar algún ejemplo de lo que quieres arreglar de manera automática con el bot por favor? Gracias, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 11:27 24 sep 2015 (UTC) :Es que se da la situación de que en Wiki Terraria falta mucho aún por ordenar, y se llega a dar frecuentemente el hecho de que se crean redirecciones rotas o dobles por constantes cambios de nombre de artículos, y es algo que de verdad desde hace tiempo tengo ganas de evitar, yo mismo puedo hacerlo con tal de revisar la página de redirecciones, que por cierto, terminé de eliminar las que quedaban, y eso de que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te pedí que las borraras :u -- LordEnder - Muro - Contribuciones ::Bien, ya lo tienes concedido por tres meses, es decir hasta Navidad ;) Un saludo y espero que os sea de mucha utilidad. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:19 25 sep 2015 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki :Terminado. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:29 18 oct 2015 (UTC) Comunidad Central II :Tareas terminadas. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:12 19 oct 2015 (UTC) Phineas y Ferb Wiki (2) Comunidad Central III El Refugio :Bien, la votación ha de estar abierta al menos una semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:38 6 ene 2016 (UTC) ::Concedido por dos meses hasta el 12 de marzo, si necesita un mes más y está activo avise aquí y se podrá prorrogar. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 01:48 12 ene 2016 (UTC) :::Gracias, ya estoy en ello, va a ser de mucha utilidad. KPThug (muro) 18:23 12 ene 2016 (UTC) Comunidad Central IV :Solicitud de rango de bot aprobada y consultada con la comunidad, durante el tiempo en que Plover-Y sea administrador de ja.community. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 00:18 19 ene 2016 (UTC) ::Se lo agradezco mucho！--Plover-Y (talk) 2016-01-19 10:28 (UTC) ::: I removed the bot rank from Plover-Y because it hasn't been used since last year. If you want us to give the user account bot rank again, please let us know. Luchofigo85 (help forum | blog) 20:41 3 feb 2017 (UTC)